Single reel data storage tape cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, I/O, and video fields. The single reel data storage tape cartridge continues to be an extremely popular form of recording large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use.
A single reel data storage tape cartridge generally consists of an outer shell or housing maintaining a single tape reel assembly and a length of magnetic storage tape. The storage tape is wrapped about a hub portion of the single tape reel assembly and is driven through a defined path by a driving system. The housing normally includes a separate cover and base, a combination of which forms a tape access window at a forward portion of the housing. With single reel cartridge designs, a free end of the storage tape is typically secured to a leader block that assists in guiding the storage tape from the housing. During storage, the leader block is selectively retained at the tape access window.
Single reel data storage tape cartridges cooperate with the tape drive in reading and writing data to the storage tape. Generally, upon engagement with the tape drive, the storage tape is directed away from the cartridge housing by internal components of the tape drive. For example, the leader block is configured to be engaged by the tape drive, and the tape drive directs the storage tape into engagement with the read/write head. To this end, the tape drive will separately include various internal guides for defining the desired tape path within the tape drive.
Various inherent design limitations can compromise the desired, precise engagement of the storage tape with the tape drive. For example, the tape reel may contribute to undesired lateral (or edge-to-edge) tape movement. In this regard, the tape reel typically includes a central hub and opposing flanges. The storage tape is wrapped about the central hub and is laterally constrained by the tape reel flanges (i.e., the flanges limit lateral movement of the storage tape by contacting a respective top or bottom edge). However, to minimize wear of the storage tape edges, a slight spacing is maintained between the tape edges and the tape reel flanges. That is to say, an overall lateral spacing between the opposing tape reel flanges is greater than a width of the storage tape, typically on the order of 0.002-0.02 inch. As a result, during tape reel rotation, the storage tape can move laterally from tape reel flange to tape reel flange. For this reason at least, large undesirable lateral tape movement can occur as the storage tape leaves the cartridge.
During use, storage tape from the single reel tape cartridge is pulled off of the tape reel and directed into the tape drive for read/write access. The tape drive is provided with guides inside the tape drive housing to contain and minimize the undesirable lateral movement of the storage tape. As a result, the guides within the tape guiding system experience wear from the moving edges of the storage tape. As the guides in the tape guiding system wear down, lateral movement of the data storage tape increases, contributing to increased reading/writing errors. Further, if the storage tape is slightly above or below an expected location, or datum, the read/write head will experience difficulty in finding a desired data track on the storage tape. Additionally, the read/write head may encounter tracking problems where the head “loses” a desired track. Finally, recent improvements in storage tape media have increased the available track densities on the media, and subsequent lateral movement of the storage tape during the read/write process can result in increased read/write errors.
Single reel data storage tape cartridges are important data storage devices that maintain vast amounts of information. While the evolution of cartridge components, including the storage tape, have greatly improved data storage tape cartridge performance, other problems, including lateral tape movement exist. Therefore, a need exists for a single reel data storage tape cartridge that will define a pathway of the storage tape from the single tape reel assembly to the tape access window that minimizes lateral movement of the storage tape during use.